


Scream

by sapphire2309



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Peggy's always beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslash100's drabbletag7, for the prompt "Agent Carter: Dottie/Peggy - greed".
> 
> Inspired by Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde.

Peggy's beautiful. In her SSR suits, in her dresses, in her army uniform (it took her four months and significant resources, but Dottie hunted down a picture), in her goddamned _nightgown._ But never more than when all she's wearing is that red lipstick, sprawled across a bed in a hotel somewhere (it never matters where), hands cuffed to the headboard, thighs quivering from being spread apart for far too long.

Peggy's utterly exhausted, sinking into the mattress like a stone in water. But those sweet moans haven't turned to ragged, desperate screams just yet. There's still more fun to be had.

Dottie tightens her grip on Peggy's thighs and lowers her head just enough for the ends of her hair to tickle the inside of Peggy's thighs.

Peggy shudders obligingly in response.

"Just one more," Dottie whispers before dipping between Peggy's legs and finally, finally drawing out that long-awaited scream.


End file.
